Treasure Hunter
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: Each treasure hunting season made the Elf Lady well fortuned and popular. She discovered every place for a high valuable items, yet there's one treasure that she had yet to achieve for years, a heart of a man. (Elsword x Rena One-shot)


**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword, just a wandering author who wishes to release imagination.**

Main Pairing: Elsword x Rena

Elsword: Knight Emperor

Rena: Anemos

 **Heart of A Man**

* * *

It's a beautiful morning in Ruben where the sounds of birds chirping and cold breeze blowing. Our Red Knight was having the best day off with a hot coffee near the windows. He took the first sip of black bitter coffee and let out a sigh of satisfaction. He had a plan to go and visit village chief and Lowe for a chat.

Or so it seemed…

 ***Bam!***

"What the?" / "Elsword~!"

A melody voice called his name after the door forcefully opened. He put his cup down and checked out who was rude to break his break day. He spot the familiar elf lady with light green hair tight in pony tail, wearing her battle gear which revealed her left leg. Her right arm had crossbow attachment and her leg had a glowing tattoo.

"Rena?"

Upon hearing her name called, she jumped on the knight and tackled him down, forcing him to yelp in surprise. His neck was wrapped by Rena's slender arms while she cuddled into his neck.

"I miss you, my little Elsword."

"H-Hold on, Rena."

Elsword tried to remain calm because her chest was pressing on his, which made him blush by how soft they were. A moment later, both were found sitting on the couch. Elsword poured some tea into a cup and gave it to Rena which she accepted.

"So what are you doing in Ruben? I thought you have done your quest in restoring El Stone?"

"I did. But I have something more fun."

When she said more fun, she mean more trouble to him. He saw Rena take out a scroll and unrolled it to reveal a map of a place with a red crossing mark. If looking closely, he would recognize it was Ruben land. What was she planning with this map?

"I found something when I cleaned my home. It's a treasure map!"

"What?" Elsword was shocked "How can you tell this is the treasure map?"

"I asked the elder and they had no clue about this. Beside, can you see it?" She pointed the red mark "it could be a treasure hidden below Ruben. I have to find it."

"Eheheheh… again?"

Ever since the team disbanded, Rena became a treasure hunter and travelled around both Elrios and Demon Realm. She wasn't that greed because if she found valuable things, she would sell it to merchant and used ED for charity. Sometimes he caught her having a few accessories from every hunting as her achievements.

"But why does it have to do with me?"

He began to regret asking that as she stared at Elsword with a growing smirk.

"I came here to take you with me on treasure hunter, of course since you are free anyway."

"What? How did you know?"

"Let just say… a secret~" She mischievously told and put her index finger on her lips.

Thus, Elsword had no choice but following her after he prepared his gear.

There goes his day.

* * *

Elsword were behind Rena who was tracking the marked location on her map that led to a cliff nearby. She looked around to search any unusual things but it's nothing out of order, even her natural sense detected nothing abnormal. Both of them was near cliff and stopped.

"I don't understand." Rena was confused, staring at her map "We're at marked place but I can't find any entrance or some sort of it."

Elsword checked his surrounding and found nothing besides forest. He proceeded to the cliff and looked below to see the waves from sea hitting the cliff. Looking closely, he found something.

"Rena, come here quick."

"?"

The woman did as he told and found what he saw.

"Is that a door?"

"Maybe, let's have a look."

They jumped down on a large boulder, stood before another one which was blocking the entrance. Elsword tried to push it yet it didn't move an inch. He was then startled when Rena screamed out.

"Open, Sesame! Open, Sesame!"

"What the heck?" Elsword asked in clear shocked and confused.

"Teehee~ I thought it looked like one of the gates in Prince of Persia movie so I gave it a give."

Elsword face-palmed. He forgot she was a big fan of it and spent some time watching it. But she was into it too much.

"No matter, we will find our way in…"

Elsword couldn't finish his words for the boulder that blocked their path suddenly rolled away, revealing the entrance. The boulder reached the edge before it fell down to the sea.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"It works!"

"Unbelievable…"

Shaking his head, he forgot what just happened and stepped forward to the entrance with a quick glance below to find it dark. Rena volunteered to explore, using her glowing light from her hand to clear the darkness. As they walked deeper, the light of sun became out of reach, leaving the only nature light. Each step they made echoed in the entrance, the temperature lowered and lowered.

They then found the exit which led them to the underground cave filled with glowing crystals. This place emitted high El Energy that Rena can feel it overwhelming her. They began wandering this place while inspecting. Rena scanned the area and checked the map again, still no sight of any thing marked in it.

They then found the root of a certain tree above. Rena recognized it as Tree of El.

"And there's still no sight of treasure."

This caused a disappointed look on her face.

Just as they planned to return, the ground began to shatter for unknown reason. They were unaware of this until Elsword sensed it.

"Rena, Run!"

"Heh?"

Too late.

"Kyaaaaa~!"

The crack wide opened and collasped, sending both Elsword and Rena down along. Elsword reached for her hand and pulled her closer to protect her. Some rocks hit him that left few cut on his clothes. They fell on a pool after a few seconds of falling.

"Puah! That was close!"

After a moment of swimming, they reached the shore. Both let of a sigh of relief for still alive and became curious why the ground was collapsed. But that thought was dismissed as Rena complained.

"Oh come on, I just got this dress new."

He turned around to see the Elf lady who was completely wet from head to toe, water dripping down. She pulled her bang for clear view of Elsword who was also wet like her. However, his once spiky hair turned to straight, along with his hand running through it gave her a better view of how handsome he was.

Thanks El that she decided to get him with her.

"Achoo! *Sniff* Geez… so cold."

The moment was cut short as she sneezed, feeling cold by her wet clothes.

"We should dry our clothes firsts before we can go any further around this place." Elsword suggested, which made Rena blushed.

She gonna get naked before Elsword. Of course Elsword was embarrassed too as his face showed a tint of red. She decided to tease the boy a bit.

"Oh you little pervert. You want to see me without clothes?"

She licked her lower lip to add her tease futher, which successfully made Elsword blushed deeper and protested.

"D-Don't worry, I won't look! We just have our back on each other!"

Part of her felt amused that he was little innocent, yet another felt disappointed for some reasons. In the end, they both took their clothes off and hung then on the only tree they found, leaving Elsword with his black pants and Rena in green coat to cover herself. Their back touched each other so that they can sense their warmth.

Time seemed to travel slowly, the sound of the drips hitting the pool echoed the underground time by time. However, Elsword's ears caught the sound of the woman's heavy breath behind him. He wanted to turn around and check her, but he realized Rena was naked and decided not to.

Or so it seemed…

 ***thud***

"Rena!?"

The woman fell on the ground unexpectedly. Elsword approached her and saw her face redder. He touched her cheeks and found out her temperature was low. If he didn't do anything, she would be in danger. Ignoring decency, he laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her to warm her up with his body. He tried to calm his heart down as his skin could feel hers clearly, with her breath blowing on his nose.

An hour later, Rena regained consciousness after faint. Her body felt warmer by an unknown source that was surrounding her. She stirred a bit to realize something wrapped her, for more precisely, Elsword's arms.

"E-Elsword?"

She whispered his name in surprise. The man before her was sleeping peacefully with his arms around her.

' _He warmed me up with his body…'_

Her lips curved into a smile to Elsword. He was still the same caring boy she knew for years. Wrapping her arms, she pulled him closer and snuggled in his chest to feel his warmth. Her ear pressed on his chest, hearing his heartbeat that brought her relaxation. Despite embarrassment, she will be fine as long as it's Elsword.

For long time, she had harbored her feeling for certain Red Knight. For many times, she had tried to confess. In the end, she couldn't. She had fought many battles, experiences horror and death at ease, yet she couldn't confess her feeling to him. Pathetic as it sounded, but it was on the new level to her. It's the special treasure that she had yet to achieve it.

"Um…"

She heard his voice as he stirred. Knowing that he would wake up soon, she released him and pulled her coat to hide her body.

"You're awake."

Elsword said while rubbing his eyes. He looked back at her to see that she was fine now, though he had to look away not to see her body again. The next thing he knew, two soft sensation hit on his back as both arms wrapped his neck.

"Thank you, Elsword."

"I-It's no no problem. I'm here to help you."

A soft giggle was heard from Rena before she released him. After that, they put their clothes back which were dried and continued their journey to find treasure.

As they walked deeper and deeper, Rena detected huge wave of unknown energy in front of her.

"Elsword, this way."

She told him and made haste to the small entrance to the dark room where shone the colorful light. Upon crossing, they discovered a large orb that was shining dimly.

"Look at this beauty... isn't it wonderful?"

Rena slowly touched the orb and lifted it up. She showed it to Elsword who was fascinated by it.

"Let's go, Elsword. We will check its value after we get out of here."

She stuffed that orb into her bag before she and Elsword proceeded to find the exit, unknown to them that a giant figure flashed red eyes behind them.

After they exited the room, they spotted a spiral stair that led to the upper ground.

"That's it, we can get out of there."

However, they hadn't made a step to the stair as a loud bam appeared behind them. They turned around to see a large golem that roared out in anger.

"Damn… it has protector?"

"No choice. Attack!"

Elsword withdrew his sword and began his first strike, slashing golem. Golem was made of rock so his attack was almost useless. He tried another strike when his sword reached above his head and slashed down in an X-shape in order to destroy it, and again, failed to its high defense and got hit by its arm swinging at him.

Rena shot arrows at it before sliding for below kick and flipped back for upper kick. She made several backflips to avoid golem throwing rocks at her and attempted mid-air kick while spinning. Once the hit landed, she jumped back beside Elsword and watched the golem…

Still standing like nothing happened.

"What the hell?"

*Growl*

The golem began charging between Elsword and Rena who dodged in time before it slammed on the wall, thus making hard shock underground.

"How the hell can't we do anything to it?"

"No time for that, the cave's gonna collaspe! Hurry!"

They ignored golem and ran on the stairs. The treasure guardian noticed them running away before it began chasing after them. Due to its heavy steps, the rock stairs began to fall apart.

Elsword and Rena kept their pace while looking out for golem's attacks. Rena found it having faint white aura surrounding its body, which was the reason why their attacks didn't affect on it. the barriers absorbed the power of El which left them weak as normal human. She thought this treasure hunter would be so easily but it's not.

"Rena! Look Out!"

A moment of unawareness, she found the golem suddenly jumped over and slammed its arm on the stairs, making Rena lose her balance that her bag was dropped. However, Elsword was not lucky.

"Ahh!"

"Elsword!"

She caught both Elsword's arm and treasure bag and was now bearing the heavy of both. She tried to pull them up but no available. Adding to her pressure, the golem was back, and it did another time again. She had to decide.

Treasure, or Elsword?

Both her hands began to weaken, almost slipping both Elsword and her treasure. She raised her head and saw that golem was about to jump.

Without another thought, she dropped her treasure bag and held Elsword's hand to pull him up just right before golem slammed right below the stair.

"Rena, what are you-" / "Run!"

Not letting Elsword ask, she forced him to run for the rest of the stairs before they resuffaced to the ground, just right before the cave collasped.

"Haa… Haa…"

Both of them, after escaping from golem, panted heavily.

"Rena, why…"

"I had no choice. I don't want to sacrifice anyone just for some treasure!"

She tackled Elsword down in a hug.

"Beside, I don't want to lose something more valuable than treasure."

"W-What is it?"

"This."

She clasped her lips with his, closing their gap. Elsword's mind was processing and realized what was happening. She kissed him. A huge blush appeared on his face.

She broke her kiss and confessed.

"I don't want to lose _my most precious treasure_."

"Rena…"

"I don't want to lose you for any other treasure."

She sealed his lips again, hoping that he would reply to her feeling. A small gasp in surprise as Elsword rolled their body to switch position before he kissed back. Tears rolled down from her eyes, finally having her confession responded. She pulled him closer for a deep kiss.

She may not have the orb, but she had her treasure, her love.

* * *

Yuu: Done! Now where should i post my art? And Mr. X, i wonder if i should make a different story as Adult Els x Rose (lemon one ahem...) or put it in the same story as Lemonade. Since my schedule was filled, i barely manage them all.

And... where should i post my first art? i have hobby for drawing fanfiction, if you have recommendation.

Read n Review, please OwO /


End file.
